lostinthewarriorsworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:.Fallowpounce
Welcome to my talk! Here, you can leave charart requests (Using this wikis lineart once we get some ;)) aply to join, or just talk! Im found of this wiki, so please do not ask to be admin or deputy until this wiki ''' '''is up and running. :P I also make signitures! So dont forgot to ask! Hiya Pouncy. I can help you with your wiki if you want. I can create some simple templates, so I know some coding. I might not be active though. 13:25, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Admin If possible, can you make me an admin? Trust me alone, a wiki is hard.you might be an admin on my wiki! 13:26, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Helloz! Can I join your wiki? I would love to help you build and create it. Also visit my wiki and see how it's going. :D Leopardpath 12:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC)Leopardpath Leopardpath 12:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello Fallow. May I join this epical wikia? x3 --Twi 00:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) >.> What is the meaning of this? I never said i wiould make them, i just said you could use the old apprentce linarts from my wiki. But fine, I will try to make them. But there is a price to be paid. >.> 16:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Here they are... They look bad. You choose the rank, you might want to rename them, because I named Untitled, Untitled1 ect. 16:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, but the head is in that position because it is supposed to be stalking. 17:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Do you like my cat Dapplestripe Spottedpelt34 23:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) can in the fan stories make refrence to the warriors books and clan Komp101 10:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC)kom101 Hi... Well, is it ok if you join this chat? If you cn't see you tomorrow. Darktail432 01:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, Fallow! I was just wondering... do you think I should join Project Fanfiction? I mean, I don't know much about it. I'm not very good at writing short stories, you see. My stories are always long, so I was wondering if you can do a story in separate chapters. Okay, bye! Swallowfeather 00:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for Chillaxing with me! Anyway, is there anything I can do to contribute to the wiki? I think i put join requests on Project Charart. Also, how do I put a page for my sig? Spotted♥leaf 123Easy as Do, Re, Mi! Category:User Sigs 01:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Spottedleaf123 I have a charart I need to post but the page is locked. what do I do???? Spotted♥leaf 123Easy as Do, Re, Mi! Category:User Sigs 01:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Ok. Rainshine 2 (W) RP Archives? I have something I wish to discuss with you. It has been on my mind for a while now. I do not like the idea of chat RP. I get it, but I think that each clan should have an RP archive, so if someone wanted to RP, but was not on chat, they could join the RP archive. Sure it would take longer to get a response, but I think that would help the overall RP experience. I have seen this on other wikias and I know we do not have to be like them but it proved to be very effective. Just trying to make suggestions. I was gonna make a forum, but I couldn't. ~Spottedleaf123 I am not usually the jealous type, but if Dreampetal1322 gets admin rights, I kind of feel like I should too. I know not everyone can be an admin, but I have been trying to edit and make suggestions, and I know I am a chat mod, and I never technically asked, but I was just asking. ~spottedleaf123 Sorry I do not email you. My mom is weird and always checks my email and if she sees me email some random person I do not know in real life, then she will get all freaked out. I know. But anyway, I see you need more members for Project:Fanfic and I would like to join, but can I be deputy? I see you need one... Hey!! Thanks again for adding me as an admin!! u rock!! DreamPetal1322 04:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Categories I have good Idea using the categories, may I mess with them? :P 19:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Fallow! May I be an admin? I don't know if Dreampetal got my confirmation but she said after all we'd been through, you offered adminship to us, so can I? ;) Leafwing 03:29, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hello! It's me, Purplemoon. I would love to become an apprentice here, so can I join? I will do my best and make some lineart. I have been sketching out ideas for some lineart. Purplemoon51012 12:48, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I fix up the Apprentice blanks a bit? Purplemoon51012 14:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) why did u bane me i didnt do anything wrong fallow Crowfeather448 10:39 11-13-11 I tried... How does this look? I don't know how the background is black and I couldn't do anything about it. Here it is. Purplemoon51012 18:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I Haff a Suggestion for Rollbackers, Admins, Chat mods Sysops and Bureaucrats! Every Staff with authority should have this on their userpage: Or at least somethin' like dat but with the colors of their choice. Ya think? Because it sorta demands respect. xD Leafwing 19:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) yaaay! You likey? Leafwing 20:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Its ok You have to zoom in to see it well but here you go anyway. How do you like it? Purplemoon51012 20:47, November 14, 2011 (UTC) LOL Wow, lol thankies! Oh and I blurred the stripes and the shading already, but do you want me to just blur them more? And where is the rest of his belly? O_o I'm confuzzled. >_> Damn those white pixels! lolz oh ya, lool, and the eye... I'll fix it *sighs* xD Oopsies, forgot to sign >_> Leafwing 22:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dear Fallowpounce, I may be leaving your wiki. I am dreadfully sorry. I really loved the time I've had here. I might come back in time, but not very soon. I have a couple reasons for leaving, but I know you'll be mad at me, and probally won't listen. :/ I'm really truly sorry. You're awesome. :') Leopardpath 22:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 22:52, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi I tried to make kittypet lineart. Its supposed to be walking. Purplemoon51012 12:25, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Blanks Do you know why there are going to be new apprentice blanks on WW? Charart Hey!! can u check out my new Fireflower charart and Yellowfang charart on the PCA approval page? PLZ!! i know you would check it out anyway but i'm just ssoo anixous and excited these are my first chararts! but if u dont like them or want to give me suggestions, PLZ do!! o and do we have apprentice lineart? sorry if i keep bugging u! Thanks!! DreamPetal1322 02:19, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I yelled @ Falling SO badly and it is not funny! Seriously, check ut her talk page on LITWW! Thanks! I try my hardest! So far no response to it! :) so nervous!